Quando te conheci
by Melissa Giovana
Summary: Quando te conheci foi magico, maravilhoso, algo especial! Mas você foi embora, então tive que viver minha vidinha sozinha. Foi daí a um tempo, que você me deu mais uma chance pra sorrir. Só sei de uma coisa, e isso sempre será meu objetivo... TE TER DE VOLTA!
1. 1ª vez

Quando te conheci

Andando tranquilamente no campus escutando musica pelo fone. Era assim todo final de semana. Mas, iria acontecer algo que mudaria completamente sua vida.

#: Será que vc poderia me ajudar?- perguntou um homem bonito e mais velho por sinal. Só poderia ser novo professor.

SS: Claro no que o senhor precisa?

#: Eu vim dar uma palestra. Mas eu não sei onde que é a sala do diretor.

SS: Ok, eu levo vc até lá.

#: Desculpe-me não me apresentar antes. Meu nome é Gilbert Grissom.

SS: Eu me chamo Sara Sildle- lhe enviou um sorriso q o fez derreter.

...

SS: Bem, é aqui!- apontou para a porta onde avia em letras garrafais o nome diretor- Eu já vou indo...

GG: Não espera!- gritou, até se assustou com tamanha rapidez ao chama-la.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Será que depois, nós podemos conversar melhor? Quer dizer... Não quero que vc ache que eu sou um aproveitador... - ela o interrompeu

SS: Não que isso, eu não acho! Claro que sim, pode ser! Agora eu já vou indo! Tchau.

Quando ele se deu conta ele estava olhando o nada. Onde ela estava agora a pouco Aquela garota despertou nele algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Só sabia dizer que era bom!

Depois de ter falado com o diretor. Ele saiu para conhecer o campus e a cada lugar que ele olhava rezava para acha-la lá.

Já ela não conseguia tirar aquele homem lindo de sua cabeça. Já sabia o que faria se matricularia para ver a palestra dele. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo outra vez.

...

No outro dia. Vários alunos já estavam no auditório. Mas a única pessoa que ele queria ver mesmo era certa senhorita chamada Sara Sidle.

Quando ela entrou no auditório seu coração quase saiu pra fora. Ela estava linda! Usava um vestidinho que ia até o joelho florido, uma sandália rasteirinha e o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela lhe sorriu e se sentou.

Durante toda a palestra ele a olhava. E ficava mais encantado ainda quando ela lhe perguntava algo. Mas seu sorriso morria quando via que ela em vez de dar atenção a ele, dava atenção a outro rapaz que estava ao lado dela. Acabada a palestra e ela ainda estava lá escrevendo algo num caderninho.

GG: Oi!

SS: Oi professor! Não se preocupe. Não me esqueci do seu convite- e quem disse que ela esqueceu? Não parava de pensar em ele estar nem que 5 min ao lado dela.

Eles foram para a lanchonete do campus, fizeram seus pedidos e começaram a conversar amenidades. Mas avia uma coisa entalada na garganta dele, que ele queria saber, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar. Deixou pra lá! Seria invasão de privacidade demais. Quem sabe outro dia.

SS: Olha só a hora! Olha professor... - foi interrompida

GG: Por favor, me chame de Gil ou Grissom.

SS: Ok. Eu já vou Gil. Tchau amanhã a gente se fala. – Quando saiu deu-lhe um beijo na sua bochecha. Na hora ele paralisou.

GG: "Que boca macia! Que isso Gilbert, vc não pode ficar pensando isso de sua ALUNA!"

...

ES: Não acredito nisso! Meu bebê esta apaixonada!- deu uma gargalhada.

SS: Eu não estou apaixonada!- mentiu, mas no fundo achava a mesma coisa.

ES: Ah não, sei... E como ele é?- armou pra cima dela só para comprovar.

SS: Ah... Ele é lindo, tem a barba bem feita, simpático, interessante, um sorriso lindo, uma boca carnuda, um corpo de matar, e os olhos? Meu Deus que olhos azuis são aqueles?- ele riu horrores sabia que ela estava apaixonada, a conhecia como ninguém!- Do que vc esta rindo?

ES: Eu não disse!

SS: Ah sai daqui, vamos vai sai que eu quero dormir!- e o expulsou do quarto e foi dormir.

Eles ficaram assim durante duas semana e meia e eles queriam mais que só amizade de professor e aluna.

Eles estavam debaixo de uma arvore conversando amenidades. Até que ele não aguentou mais de tanta curiosidade por Tê-la visto varias vezes com um garoto na palestra aos risinhos o fez ficar com ciúmes.

GG: Sabe Sara, eu queria saber, desculpe-me se estou sendo curioso demais, mas é que eu queria saber se vc tem namorado?- nunca ele pediu tanto por uma resposta negativa.

SS: Não, eu não tenho namorado. Mas e vc? Você é casado, não quero dizer que vc é velho, mas vc também pode ter uma namorada, ou noiva, ou até ficante. Sei lá!- ele riu como ficava linda quando se atrapalhava toda.

GG: Não eu não tenho nem ficante, nem namorada, nem noiva e nem esposa.

SS: O que há com as mulheres de Las Vegas? Um homem bonito desse dando sopa, sozinho?- "ai meu Deus o que eu disse?"- Quer dizer eu não quis dizer isso, mas eu também não quis dizer que vc é feio, mas... – ele não aguentou e a beijou. Um beijo lento mais gostoso.

GG: "Que boca deliciosa!"-ele pensou- eles pararam o beijo por falta de ar.

SS: Ok, o que foi isso?- perguntou, mas adorou o que aconteceu.

GG: Desculpa-me não devia ter te beijado. Eu sou seu professor, e 15 anos mais velho que vc, além disso, vc é jovem merece algo melhor e...

SS: Eu não ligo. - lhe deu outro beijo mas, esse foi mais rápido, mas não deixou de ser uma delicia.- Vc se arrepende?

GG: Quer saber... Não!- ela sorriu.

E ficaram assim a tarde toda. Abraçadinhos trocando beijos e caricias.

...

ES: Bom dia flor do dia!- a balançou mais ela não se levantou- vamos dorminhoca!- ela não se levantava- a jogou no chão!

SS: Ahhhhhhhh! Vc esta doido é?- ele gargalhava e ela lhe jogava a almofada.

ES: Vim acordar a bela adormecida!

SS: Vc não sabe o que aconteceu- ela contou tudo que aconteceu ao seu irmão.

ES: Não acredito, serio?- ela confirmou com a cabeça

SS: Foi... Magico!

Toc toc – escutaram alguém bater na porta.

Ela foi lá ver e se assustou ao ver seu professor ali na sua frente. Lindo!

SS: Oi!- lhe sorriu docemente.

ES: Quem é?- ele perguntou de dentro do quarto. Quando Grissom escutou aquela voz masculina. Ele olhou pra ela surpreso.

GG: Quem é Sara?

SS: Gil... Esse aqui é o meu irmão Emerson. Liga não. É assim mesmo. Um de nó tinha que nascer com a beleza_ apontou pra si- e com a inteligência também- apontou pra si outra vez.

ES: Ei! Isso magoa sabia?- se fingiu de magoado- bem eu acho que vou dar um passeio, tchau. Ah, toma conta dela pra mim.

SS: Tchau bobo. Parece um doido, mas, é meu irmão, fazer o que?- lhe sorriu.

GG: Vim ver minha namorada.

SS: Namorada?- ela não acreditava

GG: Sim, eu não sou de ficar com uma mulher por diversão.

SS: Mas vc não me pediu.

GG: Sara Sidle gostaria de ser minha namorada?

SS: Sim sim sim. – pulou em cima dele e lhe deu um beijo.

...

Lá estavam eles debaixo daquela arvora. Aquela em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

SS: Seu beijo me viciou sabia?

GG: Hum... Serio?

SS: Muito!

Os beijos foram esquentando, e esquentando...

Ele a deitou na grama e começou a beijar seu pescoço a fazendo delirar, como ela estava com uma blusa com decote ele beijou sou color, até ela mandar parar.

SS: Gil para!

GG: O que foi?

SS: Aqui não! Porque vc não me leva pro seu dormitório?

Eles foram para o dormitório dele. Ele a deitou na cama e começou a beija-lhe a boca, o pescoço, foi descendo para os seios dela.

GG: Posso?- pediu permissão para tocar-lhes.

SS: Eu sou só sua. Vc pode fazer de mim o que vc quiser.

Ele tirou a blusa dela e beijou cada pedacinho do corpo dela. Tirou o sutiã dela e brincou com os bicos eriçados, ela só fazia gemer e chamar o seu nome, ela abocanhou-lhe um dos mamilos dela e massageou o outro e assim vise- versa, ele os sugou com vontade. Depois, ela o virou e ficou em cima dele, beijou-lhe sua boca e desceu para o pescoço, enquanto isso tirando botão por botão da camisa dele, e a cada botão um beijo ali. Ela desceu os beijos para o peitoral dele onde arranhou, beijou e mordeu. Ele gemia num prazer imenso. Ela tirou a calça dele olhou para sua ereção e mordeu os lábios. Ela tirou a boxer que ele usava e perguntou.

SS: Posso?

GG: Eu sou só seu. Vc pode fazer de mim o que vc quiser!

Ela massageou sua ereção o fazendo gritar seu nome, depois o evolveu com a boca. Deus o que era aquilo? Ele estava ficando louco. Hora ela lambia, hora beijava.

GG: Meu Deus Sa! Mais rápido mais rápido- e assim ela o fez. Não demorou muito e ele gozou nos lábios dela.

Ele a deitou na cama e ficou por cima dela tirando sua calcinha. Primeiro ele brincou com a intimidade dela, logo em seguida ela a envolveu com a boca, chupando com vontade cada centímetro. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e penetrou-a numa só entocada. Se movimentando delicadamente pra dentro dela. Sentindo cada centímetro daquele espaço apertado e quente. Mais umas estocadas e ele desagua dentro dela.

Ela se deita no peito dele e eles começam a conversar

GG: Vc foi incrível!- ele não acreditava no tamanho prazer que ela lhe proporcionou.

SS: Serio? Porque eu nunca fiz, aquilo, com outra pessoa.

GG: Eu amo vc.

SS: Eu também te amo.

Que loucura! Um professor e uma aluna num quarto na meia escuridão fazendo amor? Isso era errado, mas eles estavam apaixonados.

Toda vez que dava eles iam pra um lugar discreto e namoravam. Mas Grissom tinha que falar sobre algo que poderia dar um fim em todo amor deles.

GG: Sabe amor, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

SS: O que foi? Essa sua carinha esta me assustando.

GG: Sabe... Eu tenho que ir voltar pra Las Vegas essa semana.

SS: Mas vc não vai certo?- ela já estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

GG: Mas eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho uma vida em Las Vegas. Eu tenho um trabalho lá. Não posso deixar tudo para estar com vc!- Ele errou feio. O que acabou de dizer foi a gota d'agua. Ela já estava com as lagrimas escorrendo.

SS: Então porque ficou comigo?- perguntou se alterando

GG: Porque eu amo vc!- ele estava certo.

SS: Mas vc vai embora!

GG: Eu volto assim que poder!

SS: Volta mesmo mesmo?

GG: Mesmo mesmo meu anjo. – voltaram a namorar.

Até que o dia de ir chegou. Foi um dia muito triste para os dois. Mas a história não acaba aqui!

Continua...


	2. Uma grande decepção

Quando eu te conheci

Mas um dia de rejeição. Ela acreditava que quando fosse pra lá, ele iria voltar a estar com ela.

Pois bem, não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Ele foi até que amigável com ela, mas com o tempo ele foi se afastando, se escondendo dela. Parecia que ela era um monstro. Às vezes achava que nunca deveria ter ido pra Vegas. Isso tinha que acabar. Ela estava sofrendo muito com isso. Já se fazia seis anos de espera e nada.

Resolveu que iria falar com ele quando acabasse o turno. Turno acabado e lá foi ela, rumo à sala do seu amado. Chegando lá se depara com ele a centímetros de Lady Heather. Aproveitou que ele não a viu e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Foi horrível. Se ela já sofria antes imagina agora!

A vontade que tinha era de desistir, e ir embora de Vegas. Ah tantas mulheres mais bonitas que ela a sua frente. Tinha Sofia, Heather e até Terry. Não teria nem chance. Era isso que pensava. Mas quando olhava naqueles olhos, ah aqueles olhos, era como se o mundo parasse e só estivessem os dois ali.

Deixe estar! Ele não dizia para ela ter "uma vida"? Então teria! Aproveitou o convite que Greg fez a ela, sobre uma boate e foi falar com ele, pra saber se o convite estava de pé. Só que ele estava na sala de convivência onde certa pessoa também estava.

SS: Ah grego!

GS: Oi Sarinha!

SS: Aquele convite ainda esta de pé?- Grissom a olhou de um jeito, como se não acreditasse que iria sair com Greg.

GS: Pra vc? Claro que esta! Vai eu, Nick e Cath, ok?

SS: Tudo bem! Ate amanha. - quando ela saiu Grissom a seguiu.

GG: Onde vc pensa que vai?- perguntou como se fosse intimo dela.

SS: É da sua conta?- respondeu ríspida. - "Quem ele pensa que é para regular quando vou sair ou não?"

GG: É sim! Eu sou seu chefe, e vc terá trabalho a fazer!- falou arfante, mais o medo lhe corria os nervos só se pensar que ela poderia estar com outro homem.

SS: Meu chefe, não meu pai! Além disso, estaremos todos de folga amanha. Vc não pode fazer nada! Se eu for vai ser problema meu- e saiu

Sar Grissom

...

Na boate

CW: Amiga, vc já percebeu aquele pedaço de mau caminho olhando pra vc?- e tinha mesmo um homem lindo na dela.

SS: Ponha mau caminho nisso!- elas riram. - Olha eu vou lá no bar pegar uma bebida pra mim, e quem sabe eu volto!

CW: Vai, se diverte lá, que eu me divirto daqui. – falou isso olhando pra um home lindo a sua direção.

Chegando ao bar ela percebe a presença do homem atrás de si.

TC: Oi coisa linda!

SS: Ah, oi!

TC: Meu nome é Tony Caiw, e o seu?

SS: Sara Sidle. Muito prazer!

TC: Ah linda, o prazer é todo meu!- falou isso a olhando o corpo dela. – Vc quer dançar?

SS: Pode ser!

Eles foram pra pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Aquele homem estava louco com o corpo dela.

Às vezes ele se aproveitava da multidão pra se roçar nela, e ela achando que estava muito apertado. Até ele falar.

TC: Vamos sair daqui! Esta muito cheio.

SS: Também acho! Vamos. - eles foram pro bar e ficaram conversando amenidades. Até ele se aproximar dela e a beijar.

SS: Ok, o que foi isso?

TC: Sabe Sara, eu estou na sua. Acho que eu estou gostando de vc! – Ela viu sinceridade nos olhos dele. Bem, Grissom a mandou ter uma vida. Então ela ia ter. Aproximou-se dele e o beijou.

Alguém desesperado corria com o carro em direção a boate. E quando chega se depara com o amor de sua vida beijando outro. Aquilo foi horrível. O atingiu em cheio no coração. Mas a culpa era dele. Deixou-a voar e ela foi.

TC: Que tal nós irmos pra um lugar reservado. Só nós dois?

SS: Acho que não. Mal nos conhecemos. Que tal irmos nos conhecer melhor, pouco a pouco e quem sabe?

TC: Ok. Cara eu só vou fazer isso porque eu estou gamado em vc. Serio!

SS: Olha eu já vou indo, porque amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo para resolver umas coisas. Ok?

TC: Ok. – quando ela ia saindo ela a puxou e a beijou com vontade. - Tchau, vou contar os minutos.

Ela se despediu dos amigos e foi-se.

...

No outro dia o telefone toca a fazendo acordar estressada.

SS: Alô! – falou ríspida e sonolenta.

GG: Oi Sara, é o Grissom.

SS: Ai meu deus. Qual é o endereço? – perguntou pensando que era um caso.

GG: Que endereço?

SS: Ai Grissom, vc é inteligente quando quer mais tem umas horas... - ela falou baixinho

GG: O que que vc disse? – ele não tinha a escutado.

SS: Nada esquece! Mas ia i? Porque vc me ligou a essa hora?

GG: Por que... Eu que... Hum... - ele queria falar que só ligou para ouvir a voz dela.

SS: Fala logo Grissom! – ela se alterou com a enrolação

GG: Vc esta sozinha?

SS: Porque vc quer saber?- ela estava desconfiada que ele a viu beijando o Tony.

GG: Por nada esquece. Olha, esquece depois eu falo com vc. Tchau

SS: Tchau. – desligaram. Ela achou estranho essa ligação assim do nada, por nada

...

No lab. Na sala de convivência estava Catherine, Sara, Greg e Grissom lá no canto.

CW: Ai Sara. Conquistando corações! Menina Que beijo foi aquele?

GG: "Seria melhor se fosse comigo!"-pesou ele.

SS: Fale não! Ele é um amor de pessoa. Ele disse que estava gostando mesmo de mim, e até, perguntou se poderíamos ir para um lugar mais reservado, se é que me entende?

GG: "Idiota! Seu eu estivesse onde eles estavam na hora que ele disse isso a minha mulher eu ia acabar com ele!".

CW: Ah, pode deixar que eu entendo... Mas vc foi?

GS: Curiosidade. Seu nome é Catherine Willows!- Todos riram menos ela

SS: Andei sabendo que teve outra pessoa que se deu bem? Quem é a coitada?

GG: "Ai meu Deus! Quem é a doente?".

GS: Vc é muito engraçadinha. E por falar nisso, vc também não ficou por fora, neh?

SS: Fazer o que? Ninguém resiste ao meu charme!

GG: "Nisso eu não tenho a menos duvida! Que mulher é essa?".

CW: Mais e ai? Vc foi ou não?

SS: Não! Eu o conheci há alguns minutos e já vou pra cama com ele? Não, eu disse a ele que nos conhecendo melhor, quem sabe?

GG: "Isso ai meu amor. Boa menina. Eu não vou deixar vc ficar com alguém além de mim. Não vou mesmo!".

GS: E eu Sarinha? Eu pensava que vc estava à mercê do meu charme sedutor!

SS: Olha Greggo. Vc até que é lindinho, mas... - ela chagou perto do ouvido dele e disse- pra mim, vc é um bebê!

CW: Eita! Depois dessa eu ia dormir!

"GG:" Coitado acha que tem chance com ela? Vê se pode! Bebê!"

...

Mais tarde no lab. Sara estava no armário dela arrumando algumas coisas, até que certa pessoa aparece tirando-a de seus devaneios.

GG: Oi!- falou nervoso. As mãos estavam no bolso, estado de nervosismo.

SS: Oi, o que ouve?- perguntou, pois achava estranho tê-lo ali.

GG: Nada. Só te fazer uma pergunta.

SS: Qual?

GG: Vc... Gostaria de... Hum... Jantar comigo?

SS: Não! - e riu. – Agora estamos quites.

Ele a olhou surpreso. Não sabia que rejeição da pessoa amada doesse tanto. Agora sabe o que ela passou.

GG: "Merda! Eu deveria ter aceitado os convites dela. Mas eu sou um idiota!".

SS: "Toma agora vc sabe como dó!".

...Continua...


	3. Vamos jantar?

**Pov's Sara**

Sai dali sorrindo, mas realmente não sabia o que estava sentindo. Droga, porque aquele homem tinha esse poder sobre mim?

Me sinto vitoriosa, mas ao mesmo tempo uma infantil... Vitoriosa por dar o troco e infantil por fazer o que ele vive fazendo comigo... Ah quer saber? Não to nem ai! Agora ele vai sentir na pele o que eu senti quando recebia os **Nãos** dele...

Chego em casa pior do que eu sai, vou direto para o banheiro tomar um banho, mas quando chego no lá o celular toca.

SS: Alô..

TC :Oi Sara sou eu o Tony,

SS: Ah, oi! Desculpa, não reconheci sua voz...

TC: Aceita sair comigo!

SS: Sair? Quando?

TC: Depois de amanhã, as oito, pode ser?

SS: Claro! Vou ver se consigo convencer meu chefe de me dar uma folga. Ok?

TC: Ótimo! Te vejo no restaurante.

SS: Ok, tchau..

**Fim pov's Sara**

GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR

**Pov's Grissom**

Estava caminhando, mas pensando no fora que minha morena me deu. Aquilo me deu um aperto por dentro.

Fui andando pra minha sala para pegar uns papeis e cair fora dali, quando Sofia vem em minha direção e derruba todo o café quente em cima de mim. O pior que eu acho que foi de proposito.

SC: Me desculpe, Gil! – "E desde quando você tem liberdade para me chamar assim?".

GG: Sem problemas Curtis. – foi curto e grosso.

SC: Te perdoo, se você sair comigo. – "Mais ein?"

GG: Olha Sofia, não to a fim de sair. –"caminhei ate minha sala, mas a sangue- suga da Sofia veio junto.".

SC: Por favor, Gil. É só um jantar. Prometo que não mordo. Só o necessário. –"ela disse a última frase num sussurro, mas eu escutei e me assustei. Como dizer pra ela que a única pessoa que pode "morder o necessário" e até mais forte se quisesse, era Sara Sidle e não ela? Mas, ela lhe deu um fora, então, o que custa aceitar?".

GG: Olha Sofia... Tudo bem... Depois de manha, as oito ok?

SC: Não vai se arrepender! – sorriu e saiu da sala.

GG: Eu já me arrependi... – falou pegando suas coisas e saído da sala também.

**Pov's Grissom**

GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~GSR~

**Mais um dia, mais um turno...**

Toc, toc

GG: Entre...

SS: Ah, Grissom, será que eu poderia falar com você um minutinho?

GG: Claro, o que deseja?

SS: Eu queria poder tirar o dia de folga amanha.

GG: Folga, por quê?

SS: Isso não é de sua conta, vai ou não me dar folga? - "O que houve morena, porque tanta raiva?".

GG: Olha sara o time vai ficar desfalcado se eu te der a folga.

SS: Ninguém vai sentir minha falta aqui. E eu vivo duplicando e até triplicando turnos, mal tenho férias. Que diferença faz tirar UM dia de folga?- ela deu ênfase ao um. - Se não quiser me dar à folga eu peço pro Ecklie e ele...

GG: Tá ok, tire folga amanha. – assim dito, ela saiu dali sem dizer mais nenhum piu.

...

Ela sai do banho relaxante. Veste seu vestido branco, simples, mas muito bonito, que realçava as belas curvas da morena. Um sapato, de salto baixo. Nada extravagante.

Passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto, passou perfume, pegou sua bolsa e saiu rumo ao restaurante que Tony havia indicado. Chegando lá o encontra sentado numa mesa, a sua espera.

Ela se aproximou dele e se sentou na cadeira vazia.

SS: Oi! – ele ficou paralisado por uns instantes.

TC: Ah, oi. Nossa você esta linda!

SS: O que é isso, obrigada. Você também esta bonito.

Enquanto eles faziam os pedidos mais um casal entrou no restaurante. Grissom e Sofia se sentaram numa mesa do outro lado do restaurante, mas isso não impedia que os vissem de onde Sara e Tony estavam.

Mas, Grissom quando olha pro lado vê sua morena com outro homem do outro lado do restaurante. Ele serrou o punho de raiva.

SC: Algum problema Grissom?

GG: Não, porque haveria?

SC: Você não estava tão nervoso quando chegamos aqui.

GG: Na verdade, eu já estava ficando. Combinei de vim as oito e não nove e vinte!- se alterou- Não sei pra que essa demora toda. Não adiantou nada, esta a mesma coisa sem sal de antes. – essas duas últimas frases ele disse resmungando baixinho e ela não escutou. Poderia não querer estar ali, mas não era de seu feitio ser mal educado na frente dos outros.

Ela ficou curiosa. Mas que bendita coisa era aquela que ele tanto olhava sem parar? Não aguentando tanta curiosidade, olhou para trás, na mesma direção que a dele.

SC: Nossa! A Sidle ta bem acompanhada, ein? Mas, eu to bem melhor que ela. – falou olhando pra Grissom que o mesmo estava a olhar pra certa morena que não parava de rir das coisas que o "parasita" , como Grissom o apelidará, dizia pra ela.

GG: Mas o que ele tanto diz que a faz rir tanto?

SC: Grissom, esquece a chata da Sidle e se concentra em mim! – ele se levantou – Grissom, espera, volta aqui!

GG: Vou lá ver o que tem de tão engraçado nesse cara...

**Continua...**


	4. Jantar e puro fiasco!

Enciumado, ele foi em direção da mesa do outro lado do restaurante. Sara ria mais que tudo, e isso o deixou mais nervoso ainda. A vontade que tinha, era de dar um soco nesse cara. Quem ele pensa que é para se engraçar para SUA Sara? E porque ela ri tanto? Iria tirar suas duvidas agora.

GG: Olá! – disse na maior cara de pau. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

SS: Grissom? O que faz aqui?

GG: Bem, aqui é um restaurante... Vim pra comer...

T: Não me diga! – disse Tony, porque havia percebido o jeito que Grissom olhava para Sara. Ele o olhou feio, mas Sara tratou de mudar logo de assunto.

SS: Grissom! Bem, já nos vimos, então pode ir...

GG: Você esta bonita hoje Sara! – disse se sentando e olhando para toda ela.

SS: Obrigada Grissom... – envergonhada, por estar ali. Grissom a deixava confusa. Uma hora dava sinais de que gostava dela, já em outras horas se mostrava frio, distante...

T: Pois é. Eu tinha dito a mesma coisa pra ela quando a vi... Na verdade ela sempre esta linda. – Sara corou na mesma hora. O que era aquilo uma competição de machos para ver quem conquistaria a sua fêmea?

GG: Tem razão! Sara, lembra quando nos conhecemos em São Francisco? Você estava maravilhosa naquele vestido florido! – pronto! Agora a sara já estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Ah, ele se lembrava dos velhos tempos...

SS: Ok, gente. Acho que já chega disso, não?

T: Não! Nunca é cedo para te elogiar... Querida, você gostaria de ir a outro lugar quando nós sairmos daqui? – se Tony olhasse pro lado, viria a fúria no rosto de Grissom. Como esse parasita, poderia chamar SUA, ele diz SUA Sara de querida?

GG: Eu tenho uma dica! Você vai pra sua casa e ela vai pra dela! Pronto!

T: Eu tenho uma melhor... Eu vou pra minha casa, a Sara também vai pra minha casa e você vai pra sua!

SS: Parem com isso! Grissom você disse que iria jantar, só não disse com quem, não? – disse olhando pra uma Sofia raivosa do outro lado do restaurante.

"Essa sangue- suga ainda não foi embora? – penou Grissom".

GG: Bem..

SS: Vamos Tony... Sua casa nos espera! – O sorriso que se alargava em Tony dava para ser visto até de costas!

Eles pagaram a conta e se levantaram, com Tony a enlaçando pela cintura e saindo com ela restaurante a fora. Grissom se levantou, mais nervoso do que antes e foi em direção à mesa onde Sofia estava.

SC: Já acabou seu showzinho?

GG: O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não lhe diz respeito... Não te devo satisfações!

SC: Nossa! Ela te deu um fora, né? Bem feito Grissom! – ele a olhou com desprezo – Digo isso porque você não enxerga quem realmente te ama. – Grissom pagou a conta e se levantou.

GG: Sou mil vezes a Sara, do que um lixo como você! – disse com pesar, pela cara de "TOMEI UM FORA" da Sofia. Não era de seu feitio, mas essa mulher estava lhe dando nos nervos. – Com licença Sofia, tenho mais o que fazer!

Ela o viu sair rumo a fora do restaurante. Quase que chora com o que ele acabou de dizer... Isso não iria ficar assim.

GSR3GSR3GSR3GSR3GSR3GSR3GSR3 GSR3GSR3GSR3GSR3

**Na casa de Tony**

Eles chegam na casa e Tony trata logo de ir pegar uma bebida na geladeira. Sara se senta no sofá, meio que sem saber realmente o porquê de ter aceitado estar ali. Ah claro que sabia! Era por causa do Grissom! Sempre ele!

Ele vai até ela e se senta ao seu lado lhe entregando uma cerveja.

T: Sabe Sara... Quem era aquele cara que apareceu no restaurante?

SS: Hum.. – bebericou sua cerveja – Meu chefe.

T: E seu chefe tem essa liberdade toda com você?

SS: Olha eu já me envolvi com ele... Mas como você esta vendo, eu não estou mais com ele.

T: E isso é muito bom...

Deixou sua cerveja em cima da mesinha de centro e foi em cima de Sara, beijando-lhe o pescoço a fazendo se arrepiar. Deu uma mordida de leve em sua orelha. Tomou-lhe sua boca num beijo voraz a fazendo se deitar no enorme sofá da sala. Ele subiu em cima dela passando as mãos em toda a lateral do corpo de Sara. Beijou e lambeu seu pescoço alvo, subindo outra vez para sua boca. Mas Sara teve que parar.

SS: Olha Tony... Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir... Vim pra cá sem saber que horas eram e esta ficando tarde... A gente se vê outro dia? – ela se levantou.

T: Claro Sara! – também se levantou – Mas, se você quiser pode dormir aqui. Não me incomodo.

Claro que ele não iria se incomodar! Muito pelo contrario! Iria adorar. Mas dormir não estava sendo o termo certo, para o que ele estava pensando que ela iria fazer lá...

SS: Não dá Tony... Dá próxima vez quem sabe?

T: Ok... Tchau. – a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o folego.

SS: Tchau... – ela se foi e ele fechou a aporta atrás de si.

T: Sara... Da próxima você não me escapa! – disse sorrido e lambendo os beiços.

...

Sara vai até seu apartamento. Sorte que eles foram no carro dela, porque se não, ela teria que dormir na casa dele. E pela cara de safado que ele fez, não iria nem chegar perto de dormir. Mas quer saber? Foi burrice ela ter dado um fora nele. Deveria ter aproveitado o momento enquanto pode. Afinal, não esta amarrada a ninguém...

Mas da próxima, ela ira aproveitar, e como vai...

Ela sai do elevador e vê um homem parado na sua porta. Mas, o que ele fazia ali?

SS: Grissom?

GG: Ah, oi Sara!

SS: Mas o que você faz aqui?

GG: Pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz...

SS: Tudo bem... Perdoado.

GG: Mas eu queria que você me perdoasse de outro jeito? – a olhou de cima a baixo.

SS: E qual jeito? – ela sabia, mas, queria que ele desse a iniciativa.

GG: Você demorou, onde estava?

SS: Na casa do Tony. Ei, não te devo satisfações...

GG: Fizeram o que lá? – ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, mais fofa do mundo.

SS: Isso não te interessa! E você ainda não me respondeu.

GG: Respondi o que?

SS: Qual jeito que você queria que te perdoasse?

GG: Ah... Eu.. Me esqueci.

SS: Tudo bem. Tchau Grissom! – disse irritada. Porque ele não a fazia sua pra sempre?

Sara entrou dentro de casa extremamente irritada pelo fato de Grissom amarelar quando estavam sozinhos, mas ser todo pra frente quando a via com outro homem. Nossa, a raiva que ela estava por não ter ficado na casa do Tony era tamanha. Se arrependimento matasse estaria dura estirada no chão agorinha mesmo. Affs! Qual o problema dele?

Irritada Sara foi até seu quarto tomar uma banho e dormir...

**Continua...**


End file.
